Master of Magic
|US =Januar 1994 | accessdate= 2012-10-27}} }} |Spielmodi =Singleplayer |Medien =8* (3½" Floppy Disk) 1* CD-ROM Download |Altersfreigabe = | accessdate= 2012-11-03}} |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = }} ist ein 4X globales Fantasy-Strategiespiel mit einer Kombination aus Strategie und RPG-Elementen und wurde von der Firma entwickelt und von für den PC mit dem Betriebssystem MS-DOS 5-6 im Jahr 1994 veröffentlicht. Master of Magic besitzt von seiner Spielstruktur her eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit dem Spiel Civilization, jedoch enthält es auch Fantasie RPG-Elemente. Die Landschaften der beiden spielbaren Welten werden zufällig generiert und sind von Spiel zu Spiel verschieden. ist ein sehr tiefes Runden basiertes Spiel mit vielen Wendungen und Funktionen. Aufgrund verschiedener technischer Probleme der Erstveröffentlichung, für die es von den Spielern und der Presse negative Kritiken gab, wurde eine überarbeitete, die jetzige 1.31 Version, herausgebrachtTechnical Support abgerufen am 03.November 2012 und gilt seitdem als eines der besten Strategiespiele der frühen 90er Jahre.http://www.squakenet.com/download/master-of-magic/490/ Abgerufen am 27. Oktober 2012. Obwohl das Spiel ein wenig datiert ist, da es ursprünglich für die Ausführung mit MS-DOS 5.0/6.0 programmiert wurde, so ist es auch auf neueren Betriebssystemen die auch z.B mit DOSBOX laufen möglich. Systemanforderung Gameplay Nach einer Eröffnungssequenz bei der sich zwei Zauberer auf ihren Türmen bekämpfen, beginnt man danach sich seine Schwierigkeitsstufe mit der man spielen möchte auszusuchen. Diese lässt sich auf Anfänger (Leicht), Experte (Normal) oder Unmöglich (Schwer) einstellen. Zudem kann der Spieler sich für einen der vorgegeben Charaktere entscheiden oder wahlweise einen eigenen kreierten Charakter erstellen. Für den eigenen erstellten Charakter werden elf Zauberwahlpunkten dazu verwendet eine bestimmte Fähigkeit oder auch mehrere auszuwählen und/oder eine bestimmte Anzahl an Zauberbüchern der verschiedenen Elemente auszuwählen. Dies ist abhängig von der Anzahl der zu Verfügung stehenden Zauberwahlpunkten. Insgesamt kann man für seinen Charakter elf Zauberbücher erhalten, wenn man auf die Fähigkeiten verzichtet. Des Weiteren ist es möglich, im Verlauf des Spiels, weitere Zauberbücher zu erhalten. Diese können an verschiedenen Orten gefunden werden. Entscheidet man sich für die Fähigkeit Myrraner, beginnt der Spieler auf der Welt Myrror. Der Spieler kann dann nur unter den folgenden Rassen: Dunkelelfen, Zwerge, Kobolde, Drakonier oder Tiermenschen wählen, mit denen er das Spiel beginnen möchte. Als Bonus stellt die Zauberfestung dieses Charakter dann zusätzlich fünf Mana-Einheiten pro Runde her, was aber den Verlust von drei Zauberwahlpunkten kostet. Ansonsten kann man sich jedoch wahlweise für eine der anderen Rassen z.B Menschen, Orks, Elfen oder Halblinge entscheiden und beginnt das Spiel auf der Welt Arcanor, einer erdähnlichen Welt. Gespielt wird gegen vier Computergegner, die es zu bezwingen gilt. Am Anfang besitzt man nur ein kleines Dorf welches Nach und Nach mit Gebäuden ausgebaut werden kann. Zuerst sollte man sich eine Waffenkammer und danach einen Kornspeicher erbauen. Nun muss sich der Spieler ein Imperium auf einer zufällig generierten Landkarte aufbauen und in den Krieg mit den vier rivalisierenden Zauberer ziehen. Zunächst spielt der Spieler nur in einer Welt. Gelingt es ihm, einen der grünen Türme freizuspielen, so wird es dem Spieler sogleich ermöglicht in die andere Welt zu gelangen und dort seine Eroberungen fortzusetzen. Beim gründen von neuen Städten, sollte man darauf achten, diese immer in der Nähe von Ressourcen, die da wären, Gold, Nahrung, Erze und Mana, zu bauen, was die Einnahmen und Produktivität und das Wachstum dieser Städte erhöhen kann. Zusätzliches Mana kann durch das errichten spezieller Gebäude z.B. Schreine, Tempeln, Parthenon-Tempeln und Kathedralen erworben werden. Die Zauberstudienpunkte können ebenfalls durch das errichten spezieller Gebäude gesteigert werden. Zudem kann die eigene Zauberkraft, durch das besetzen von Zauberknoten, mit Geistern oder Wachgeistern, die sich mit diesen verbinden, gesteigert werden. Wenn sich zwei gegnerische Einheiten auf dem selben Spielfeld bewegen, wechselt das Spiel in eine isometrische Ansicht in der die Einheiten rundenbasiert gegeneinander antreten. Für einen Sieg über eine gegnerische Armee oder dem erobern eines Dorfes/Stadt, erhält der Charakter des Spielers zudem Ruhm-Punkte. Ab einer bestimmten Anzahl von erhaltenen Ruhmes-Punkten, bieten sich bei diesem Charakter dann verschiedene Helden an um mit ihm gemeinsam zu kämpfen. Diese Helden kosten aber eine bestimmte Menge an Geld und Nahrung pro Runde. Das gleiche gilt auch für jede erstellte militärische Einheit des Spielers.Sollten Nahrung und Goldvorräte ausgehen, so wird die am weitesten von der Hauptstadt entfernte Einheit aufgelöst. In ihrem Inventar können Helden bis zu drei Gegenstände aufnehmen, die sie entweder stärken, mit bestimmten Fähigkeiten ausstatten oder sie im Kampf stärker machen. Gegenstände sind als solches eine Waffe, eine Rüstung oder ein anderer Gegenstand in Form eines Rings. Des Weiteren können auch Händler auftauchen, die bestimmte Gegenstände zum Kauf anbieten. Unter anderem ist es auch möglich, sich mit einem speziellen Zauberspruch, selber solche Gegenstände anzufertigen. Die Dauer eines solchen Zauberspruches ist davon abhängig, wieviel Mana und Zauberkraft pro Runde dem Charakter zur Verfügung stehen und der Art des Gegenstandes den er erstellen möchte. Trifft man in den ersten Spielrunden auf einen der Computergegner, so ist es möglich mit diesem über einen besonderen Bildschirm in Kontakt zu treten, um sogleich zu verhandeln, Bündnisse zu schließen oder Zaubersprüche auszutauschen, vorausgesetzt dass dieser die gleichen Zauberbücher besitzt. Das Ziel dieses Spieles ist es aber letztendlich alle Gegner der beiden Welten zu besiegen, dies geschieht, indem man ihre Hauptstädte erobert oder durch das erfolgreiche Aussprechen des Zauberspruchs Weltenbeherrschung (Spell of Mastery). Dieser dauert je nach Zauberkraft eine bestimmte Anzahl an Runden und kann jederzeit von einem starken Gegner mit einem globalen Zauber unterbrochen werden. Gelingt es aber dem Gegner nicht, einen solchen Zauberspruch zu unterbinden, ist das ultimative Ziel des Spieles erreicht, alle Gegner zu besiegen und man gewinnt dieses Spiel und darf sich danach in der Ruhmeshalle verewigen. Sollte der Spieler aber in seiner eigenen Hauptstadt angegriffen werden und er verliert diesen Kampf, so ist das Spiel für ihn sogleich zu Ende. Völker Arcanische Völker= |-| Myrranische Völker= Magie und Fähigkeiten Magie= |-| Fähigkeiten= Liste der Gegner Liste der Helden |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: center; background-color: #FFF8DC; font-weight:lighter"|Bahgtru der Ork Krieger • Brax der Zwerg • B'schan der Derwisch • Gunther der Barbar • Rakir • Serena die Heilerin • Shuri die Jägerin • Theria die Diebin • Valana die Lyrische • Zaldron der Weise • Aureus der Goldene • Fang der Drakonianer • Greyfairer der Druide • Jaer der Windmagier • Marcus der Fernmagier • Reywind der Kriegermagier • Taki der Kriegsmönch • Tumu der Attentäter • Malleus der Magier • Morgana die Hexe • Shalla die Amazonenkriegerin • Shin Bo der Ninja • Spyder der Schurke • Yramrag der Hexer |- !style="font-size:11px; text-align: center; background-color: #FFF8DC; font-weight:lighter"|Aerie die Täuscherin • Allora die Elfenbogenschützin • Death Strike der Schwertkämpfer • Mystic X der Unbekannte • Sir Harold der Ritter • Warrax der Chaoskrieger • Elena die Priesterin • Mortu der Schwarze Ritter • Ravashack der Schwarzmagier • Roland der Paladin • Torin der Auserwählte |} Tipps und Tricks Cheats Während der Anzeige des Magic-Bildschirms hält man die Taste ALT gedrückt und tippt folgende Cheats ein: Hexadezimal Cheats Des Weiteren ist es möglich mit einem Hex-Editor ein abgespeichertes Spiel zu manipulieren, indem man die Datei SAVE*.GAM mit diesem Editor öffnet. Der Wert für das Mana befindet sich im Offset C44H. Der Wert für das Gold befindet sich im Offset D3EH. Beide Werte (einschließlich dem folgenden Byte) muss man auf den Hexadezimal Wert 00 7D ändern, um jeweils 32.000 Mana und Gold zu erhalten. Notizen und Bemerkungen Referenzen und Quellen Externe Links * http://www.squakenet.com/download/master-of-magic/490/ * http://master-of-magic.mystic-x.org/infos.htm Kategorie:Windows Kategorie:Rollenspiel Kategorie:Strategie